Hanya Aku
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Karena tidak ada cinta yang lebih hebat dari cinta seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya bisa menerimanya.


**Hanya Aku**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi—tapi, cerita ini murni milik saya.

Rating : T

Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk Shiori Hanabi, yang selalu membuatku semangat menulis. Dan juga untuk kalian semua, yang juga tetap mau membaca karyaku. Nah, Hana-chan, maafkan aku karena menulis cerita yang seperti ini. Semoga kau tetap menikmatinya meski mungkin tidak seperti yang kau harapkan.

Maaf kalau _typo _ada di mana-mana.

Dan, selamat membaca saja~

* * *

**K**uroko Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai pintu. Matanya menatap langit gelap yang dipenuhi benda-benda dengan cahaya samar-samar. Malam itu sedikit mendung, sepertinya. Matanya beralih, menatap lantai serambi yang dingin.

Ah, seharusnya Kuroko tahu Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar tidak akan datang malam ini. Bahkan, hanya sekadar untuk minum teh hangat dan bertukar cerita.

Sekarang, Kuroko harus apa? Membereskan lagi cangkir yang sudah terisi penuh dengan teh dan satu toples biskuit masuk ke dalam rumah? Kuroko menghela napas. Bahkan, dia yakin tehnya sudah dingin, tergigit udara malam hari.

Tidak tahu. Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa dia masih saja mengangguk saat Akashi meminta izin padanya untuk berkunjung malam ini. Kuroko bodoh, seharusnya Kuroko menolak saja. Toh Akashi sudah sering mangkir dari janjinya. Bilang ada tugas mendadak dari organisasi resmi sekolah, perintah-perintah dari ayahnya yang tidak bisa dilanggar—Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi Sejiuurou adalah anggota dari keluarga dengan marga _Akashi, _dan sekarang Akashi Seijuurou akan membuat alasan apa lagi? Menemani Mayuzumi Chihiro membeli novel baru? Mengajarkan Mibuchi Reo membuat panggilan yang lebih imut dari Sei-chan?

Kuroko mengambil napas kasar, setengah kesal. Hah, jangan harap sekarang Kuroko Tetsuya mau mengampuni Akashi Seijuurou titisan iblis sialan itu! Masa bodoh dengan gunting keramat yang bisa menembus anggota tubuhnya kapan saja. Masa bodoh dengan bidak-bidak shogi yang bisa menggempurnya kapan saja. Masa bodoh dengan perintah-perintah sok absolut menjengkelkan andalan Akashi Seijuurou itu. Toh Akashi Seijuurou sudah membuat Kuroko Tetsuya marah. Seharusnya Kuroko bisa membalas dengan hal yang lebih kejam pada Akashi Seijuurou. Berdoa setiap waktu agar Akashi tidak pernah bisa tinggi lagi, misalnya. Atau berharap bisa mengganti warna iris kuning di mata kiri Akashi menjadi warna merah yang serupa dengan warna iris mata kanannya.

Sambil mendengus, Kuroko menyambar nampan. Cangkir penuh teh dan setoples biskuit dibenahi. Dia harus cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah atau mati membeku karena menunggu setan merah yang tidak akan datang itu.

Kuroko mendengus lagi. _Dasar keturunan iblis bermata belang-belang sialan! _umpat Kuroko kesal. Dia sudah mencapai bingkai pintu. Ditendangnya sisi pintu sampai terbuka. _Awas saja kalau dia berani menunjukkan wajah berengseknya di hadapanku sekarang! Aku akan—_

"Astaga! Mau sampai kapan kau menggerutu seperti itu?" Suara decakan lidah. "Dan jangan mengumpat serta menyumpah serapahiku seperti itu, Tetsuya."

—_menebasnya._

Kuroko membalik badan dengan horror. Bersiap melayangkan protes pada Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti yang sudah dipikirkannya. Di sana, di serambi rumahnya, seorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou berdiri dengan tangan disimpan di depan dada. Mata heterokromnya berkilat.

"Berniat menebasku karena dengan beraninya menunjukkan wajah berengsekku di hadapanmu, Tetsuya?"

Mendadak merasa tremor dan benda-benda di atas nampan dalam genggamannya bergetar. Mulut Kuroko terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi. Sedangkan matanya berkali-kali mengerjap dengan lucu.

Akashi berdecak. Segera mengambil alih nampan di tangan Kuroko, meletakkannya di lantai serambi. "Kau bisa memecahkan cangkirnya, bodoh," seru Akashi. Akashi menatap Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah bodoh. "Ck, kau ini—"

Kuroko langsung menyambar kalimat Akashi selanjutnya. "Oh! Kau berani sekali datang ke sini, makhluk bermata belang-belang sialan!" teriak Kuroko sadar.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya. Kaget Kuroko bisa berteriak seheboh itu. Dan disertai, teriakan padanya berupa umpatan tajam.

Melihat ekspresi Akashi, Kuroko diam-diam tersenyum dan tertawa setan dalam hati. _Hah! Rasakan itu, dasar tidak tahu diri!_

Akashi berdecak lidah. Ditariknya lengan Kuroko. Mengajakanya duduk di serambi. Akashi tidak ingin mengulur waktu dengan berdebat hal yang tidak berguna dengan Kuroko. Ah, padahal Akashi hanya merasa aneh saja disumpah serapah oleh Kuroko—walau sebenarnya Akashi tahu nyaris semua orang, dari Aomine Daiki sampai Hyuuga Junpei juga meneriaki hal yang sama seperti Kuroko. Bedanya, mereka meneriaki dan menyumpah serapah Akashi di dalam pikirannya. Tidak berani menyuarakan umpatan mereka.

Kuroko hanya duduk diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Akashi berdecak lagi, menyambar cangkir yang terdekat dengannya. Disesapnya teh itu. "Dingin, Tetsuya. Buatkan lagi yang lebih hangat."

Kuroko memelototi Akashi. _Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini pembantu?! _"Jangan rewel, Akashi-kun. Minum saja."

"Kau berniat membuatku masuk angin atau apa?" balas Akashi agak sewot. "Dan apa-apaan jawabanmu barusan? Kau sudah berani membantahku, Tetsuya? Apa—"

"Diamlah, Akashi-kun," potong Kuroko sembari mendengus keras. "Akashi-kun duluan yang membuatku membeku di sini menunggu." Kuroko bisa melihat air wajah Akashi berubah kesal. Sepertinya Akashi ingin menjawab, tapi Kuroko cepat-cepat menyambar. "Jangan menggunakan kata-kata absolutmu, Akashi-kun. Akulah yang sedang marah. Diam dan dengarkan saja kalimatku."

"Ck, mana mungkin, kan?" Akashi meletakkan cangkirnya yang sedari tadi digenggamnya—nyaris diremukkan. "Lagi pula kau marah karena apa? Aku datang, kok. Tidak mangkir dari janjiku. Apa lagi yang membuatmu marah?"

Dan jawaban dari Akashi Seijuurou yang kelewat tidak tahu diri membuat Kuroko mati-matian untuk tidak memukul kepala Akashi dengan toples biskuit. "Gunakanlah otakmu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersentak dan nyaris terjungkal ketika mendengar suara Kuroko. Akashi yakin dia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan organ pendengarannya. Akashi yakin yang duduk di sampingnya ini Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi, kenapa Akashi rasanya baru saja ditampar sejuta umat, ya? Apa-apaan dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko Tetsuya itu? Akashi selalu menggunakan otaknya yang sangat dia banggakan. Nilai sempurna selalu didapat Akashi. Menyusun strategi basket Akashi sanggup. Menyusun strategi mengalahkan lawan dalam shogi bukan masalah besar.

Katakan, apa Akashi harus menghancurkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok agar Akashi lebih yakin?

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu, Tetsuya?" tukas Akashi tidak mengerti. Kuroko yang OOC atau Akashi yang gagal paham atau bagaimana?

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Dia mencuri lihat Akashi Seijuurou lewat sudut mata. "Biarkan aku bertanya dan kau menjawab, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menjeda. Setelah melihat Akashi mengangguk, Kuroko melanjutkan. "Kenapa Akashi-kun baru datang selarut ini? Kenapa Akashi-kun mangkir dari janji sebelum-sebelum ini? Apa Akashi-kun ada jawaban realistis untuk menjawabnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko membuat Akashi menarik sudut bibirnya singkat. Seringai khas itu menampakkan diri, membuat Kuroko berdecih. "Gampang saja, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengernyit. "Bukan jawaban yang seperti itu!" seru Kuroko kesal walau setengah mati menahan malu. "Kenapa Akashi-kun masih mau mengunjungiku sedangkan dari kemarin-kemarin Akashi-kun mangkir?" Tanya Kuroko. Tatapannya berubah memicing. "Apa Akashi-kun kasihan padaku? Hah, maaf saja Akashi-kun, aku sudah kesal padamu."

"Terserah apa pendapatmu." Akashi masih menatap Kuroko lekat. "Lagi pula, jawabanku yang sebenarnya, karena aku menyukaimu. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Kuroko mendengus. Disambarnya cangkir yang isinya masih penuh. Teh itu beriak ketika Kuroko menyentuh cangkirnya. Pantulan gambarnya terlihat samar, bergerak-gerak dalam air. Disesapnya kemudian, merasakan teh dingin menggigit lidahnya.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Ah, dia tidak bisa untuk benar-benar marah pada Akashi-kun. Lagi pula, Kuroko sangat menyukai Akashi-kun. Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Kuroko malu.

"Nah, Tetsuya, bagaimana? Sudah puas dengan jawabanku?"

Kelopak matanya terbuka. Kuroko mendengus. "Yang seperti itu tidak bisa disebut jawaban, Akashi-kun." Kuroko meletakkan cangkirnya. "Berikan jawaban yang serius, Akashi-kun."

"Aku serius, Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko tepat di mata. "Semua yang kulakukan karena aku menyukai Tetsuya. Sangat menyukai—atau bisa disebut sangat mencintai juga?"

Malam semakin larut. Udara dingin yang menggerogoti Kuroko entah kenapa terasa hangat di pipinya. Terlebih, ketika mata dwiwarna itu menatapnya penuh. Ah, Kuroko harus meminta pertanggungjawaban Akashi yang sudah menyebabkan jantungnya bekerja gila-gilaan. "Di-diamlah! Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah tahu."

"Tapi kau harus lebih tahu," kata Akashi. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau juga menyukaiku. Itu saja."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Aku menyukai Akashi-kun. Sangat menyukai. Bukannya Akashi-kun sudah tahu?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa sepertiku, Tetsuya."

Kerutan di dahi Kuroko semakin dalam. "Apasih, Akashi-kun? Aku tidak mengerti."

Akashi bangkit, berpindah posisi duduk di sebelah kiri Kuroko. Ditatapnya Kuroko tanpa berpaling. "Karena aku sangat mencintai Tetsuya."

Kuroko semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku juga sangat mencintai Akashi-kun."

Akashi Seijuurou mengembangkan seringainya. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya." Detik selanjutnya, Akashi mengeluarkan pisau dari balik setelan hangatnya. Dihunuskannya pisau itu tepat di dada kiri Kuroko. Tidak membiarkan Kuroko bereaksi terlebih dahulu.

Kuroko terbatuk hebat setelah Akashi mencabut pisaunya. "Ap-apa—"

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou hanya menyeringai semakin lebar. "Lihat? Hanya aku yang bisa dan sanggup memberikan semua rasa cintaku. Tidak ada orang yang mencintaimu lebih dari aku, Tetsuya. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu dengan sangat."

Akashi membenahi kembali pisau itu di balik setelan hangatnya setelah dibersihkan dari noda darah Kuroko. Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko yang bagai terlelap damai. Matanya sudah menutup. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Kuroko yang mulai kehilangan hangatnya. Akashi menyeringai sekali lagi, lantas membuat jarak yang semakin melebar.

_Nah, Tetsuya, kuharap kau sudah paham. Karena hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu sedemikian rupa, maka hanya aku yang bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan caraku sendiri. Kau pasti mengerti, kan? Aku bukan seperti mereka yang suka berkencan dengan pasangan, menonton film bersama di bioskop, bertukar cokelat pada Hari Kasih Sayang. Aku bukan mereka. Karena aku lebih suka menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada mata pisau yang tidak pernah berhenti mengawasimu dari balik tanganku._

_Sekali lagi kukatakan. Hanya aku yang bisa mencintaimu dengan sangat dan hanya aku yang bisa berbuat demikian. Tetsuya, sampai jumpa lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu, aku juga tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk segera menyusulmu. Tunggu saja. Tidak akan lama. [] _

* * *

Sedikit catatan, mungkin?

Selesai juga! Uwaaah! Proses penulisan cerita ini membuatku panas dingin nggak keruan karena _genre _cerita ini bukanlah _genre _yang aku sukai. Beberapa kali aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, tapi bayang-bayang Hana-chan selalu muncul yang membuatku bertekad untuk menyelesaikan cerita dengan _genre _yang paling tidak kusukai; _genre _romansa.

Tadinya, aku berniat membuat cerita dengan _genre _supernatural. Tapi apa daya, aku malah menyingkirkan draf cerita supernatural yang sudah kubuat seperempatnya. Kenapa, ya? Yah, karena aku ingat Hana-chan suka cerita romansa, aku berniat membuat dengan _genre _romansa ringan yang malah berakhir seperti ini. Maafkan diriku, Hana-chan. Aku memang nggak pandai membuat cerita romansa dan malah terkesan seperti ini.

Dan karena aku nggak suka cerita romansa dan lebih suka cerita yang penuh darah, cerita ini malah berakhir seperti ini. Maaf Hana-chan, huhu. Seharusnya kubuat _happy ending _seperti yang kau suka. Tapi, karena aku pencinta _sad ending _dan menolak keras _happy ending, _jadilah akhir dari cerita ini seperti ceritaku yang biasanya. Berakhir dengan kematian karakter. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Niat bikin cerita manis, tetap saja berakhir tragis. Lain kali kubuatkan yang lebih gereget, Hana-chan.

Maaf Akashi sedikit ternistakan. Maaf juga Kuroko terlalu OOC:v

Dan..., terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita romansa gagal ini:'D

Salam,

Nairel.


End file.
